Manzanas y estudios
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: ¿Quien lo diria?, la parecer su mejor amiga tenia razón, realmente se estaba volviendo loca. "—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, Sasuke-teme! " Porque el hecho de que ese par se mostraran ante ellas tan campantes como si nada ya era mucho. Pero, ¿porque desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella? Después de todo, las manzanas y los estudios no eran tan mala combinación. *NaruSasu*


¡Hola a todos! Presentándose antes ustedes, ¡Lina Okazaki, a su servicio!

Como podrán notar por el título, quienes la conozcan (¿Cómo no conocerla?), esta historia es dedicada a ella, la reina de las depravadas y pervertidas, amante del NaruSasu, autora de _Hit de Road_, _Akuma No Umi _y más: **¡Manzani Ta Roja!**

¡Amiga mía, este fic es todo tuyo! Dedicado con todo mi amor y cariño para ti, espero te guste w

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Manzanas y estudios**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.***_

Una sonora carcajada casi se le escapa de los labios al leer los comentarios de la última publicación que había subido a su _Facebook_. Lina rápidamente comentó su propio estado, sonriendo ligeramente, presionando los pequeños botones de su celular.

—¡Ahí viene el profesor!

Ese grito, proveniente de uno de sus compañeros de clases, logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento con su celular; cerró el programa de navegación y rápidamente lo guardo en su mochila, no sin antes activar el modo silencio. Se acomodó correctamente en su silla, se acercó a su mesa y sacó sus materiales para la clase.

A los pocos segundos, un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos, ropa formal y con maletín en mano, entró al salón, haciendo que todos los alumnos se callaran y se acomodaran en sus lugares.

—Bien, alumnos, hoy empezaremos viendo las leyes de Isaac Newton, así que… ¡presten atención! —alzó la voz, logrando que a uno u otro le recorriera un escalofrío.

Lina suspiro con pesadez, colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su cabeza. Odiaba la física, era igual o más aburrida que las matemáticas, además, su mejor amiga no había asistido a clases ese día ya que se encontraba enferma, razón por la cual estaba sola en una mesa con una silla vacía a su lado. Decir que se sentía algo abandonada estaba de más; estaba acostumbrada, pero esa clase se le hacía eterna cuando no estaba con ella.

Después de un rato escuchando la explicación del profesor, éste se dispuso a contar la historia del descubrimiento de Newton.

—Como seguramente habrán escuchado alguna vez, Isaac Newton creo sus leyes a base de la tan conocida anécdota de la manzana, ya que ésta…

Después de escuchar la palabra "manzana", Lina no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, conteniendo una risita floja al recordar a cierta amiga depravada con nombre de fruta. Dejo de prestarle total atención al profesor, pensando en las múltiples imágenes eróticas de Sasuke que, sin ninguna vergüenza, su pervertida amiga subía a _Facebook_; y también en los fics tan candentes que ella escribía. Pensar en ello hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal y sus mejillas se sonrojaran muy suavemente. Definitivamente _Manzani Ta Roja_ la estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica pervertida.

—¿Culpando a otra de tus despliegues pervertidos? Típico. —Una grave y firme voz logró sacarla de su trance.

Parpadeó un par de veces, logrando enfocar al profesor escribiendo una extraña formula en la pizarra; disimuladamente volteó a ver ambos lados del salón, asegurándose si aquella voz venía de algunos de sus compañeros. Pero no, ninguno la estaba viendo, apenas y hacían caso a lo que el profesor explicaba.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, tomó su lápiz y empezó a transcribir lo que había en la pizarra, intentando distraerse. Después de varios minutos de transcripción lo consiguió, dejó el lápiz a un lado, dispuesta a dejar descansar su mano unos minutos; lamentablemente, no iba a poder hacerlo.

—¿Cansada por algo de tarea? Jum, sí que te pareces al dobe.

Casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz, pero esta vez sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, siendo fácil de deducir al escuchar su característico "jum" y el "dobe". Sólo conocía a una persona, por así decirlo, que usaba ese término en alguien en concreto: era…

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, Sasuke-teme?! —gritó una chillona y conocida voz con enojo.

Lina tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar, trató de regular unos segundos su agitada respiración para, finalmente, girar lentamente la cabeza a su derecha, justo en la dirección de la voz.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, pero en ese momento Lina no encontraba otra palabra correcta para describir lo que estaba viendo. Después de la impresión inicial, ésta logró calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de cubrir su boca y relajar ligeramente (muy ligeramente) las facciones de su rostro, hasta ese momento completamente tensas.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, desconcertada. No hizo amago alguno de abrir la boca ya que lo único que saldrían serían gritos. Lina se preguntó si leer _fanfiction_ hasta altas horas de la noche le estaba empezando a afectar ya que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, aquel rubio de ojos azules que conocía a la perfección estaba justo ahí a su lado, sentado en la silla antes vacía, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y mirando de manera molesta a un moreno de cabellos y ojos negros.

Aún algo aturdida, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se golpeó ligeramente el brazo izquierdo, cuando percibió un ligero dolor en la zona volvió a abrir los ojos.

Nada, aún estaban ahí pero la escena había cambiado. No supo en que momento pasó, pero Naruto ya no estaba con su expresión de molestia hacia Sasuke, en cambio ahora tenía sus grandes ojos azules posados en su persona con una sonrisa zorruna y ligeramente recostado en la mesa. Lina desvió su visión hasta avistar a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba con un brazo apoyado a su mesa, ligeramente inclinado en ésta, con su característica expresión seria e imperturbable de siempre.

Sintiéndose finalmente derrotada, Lina dejo su cabeza caer en la mesa cubriéndosela con los brazos. Seguir sacando conclusiones de su alocada mente no le traería resultados así que se dispuso a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento.

—Ustedes son… ¿reales? O realmente me he vuelto loca —murmuró en voz baja, con todo el ímpetu que pudo reunir, aún con su cabeza y rostro cubiertos.

Escuchó una pequeña risita que, si el oído no le fallaba, provenía de Naruto. Aun así no se atrevió a alzar su rostro, por miedo a que realmente estuviera loca o que tal vez realmente quisiera estarlo para verlos siempre. Apenas pensó eso, sacudió la cabeza; no, por mucho que lo quisiera eso significaría que realmente se le había zafado un tornillo.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir lamentándose en silencio ya que, de improviso, una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndola dar un ligero bote del susto y erguirse hacia la causa de ello.

Naruto le sonreía de esa manera linda y sincera que siempre imaginó, mostrando su dentadura, dándole un aire fresco y atractivo. Posó la vista en la acanelada mano en su hombro; locura o no, debía admitir que aquella mano se sentía bastante cálida, suave y, sobretodo, real, haciendo que suspirara profundamente y sus músculos se destensaran. Sin poder evitarlo y, arriesgándose a desatar la furia del Uchiha, le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio, tomando aquella mano entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiéndose casi al instante tranquila y relajada. Aunque amara la homosexualidad de ese par, era una mujer, y sus bajos instintos reaccionaron con la bella sonrisa del blondo.

Lamentablemente no le duró mucho, un escalofrió recorrió su piel al sentir sobre ella una mirada asesina; no hacía falta decir quién era para saberlo. Tragando saliva, miro de por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke; éste tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los músculos tensos.

Sintiéndose en peligro, deshizo todo contacto con Naruto, mirando brevemente hacia el frente si el profesor había notado su falta de atención a la clase. Gracias al cielo no era así, estaba éste más ocupado en seguir escribiendo fórmulas en el pizarrón. En ese momento agradeció enormemente estar en una de las mesas del fondo del salón.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —susurró lo suficientemente audible para que ambos shinobi la escucharan.

Tal vez en otro momento se hubiera cuestionado a sí misma por hablarles como si realmente estuvieran ahí, pero siendo ese par, tenía que aprovechar al máximo aquella oportunidad.

—Estábamos aburridos, dattebayo —contestó el rubio, como si aquella explicación bastara, sin borrar su sonrisa y agitando despreocupadamente una mano.

Un ligero tic se apoderó brevemente de su ojo derecho; a veces aquel rubio de marcas en las mejillas podía ser bastante burdo al hablar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se van de aquí? Tengo que prestar atención a la clase —musitó bajito, con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir.

Ante ello, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, causándole otro escalofrió.

—Los tres sabemos que los que menos quieres es que nos vayamos… —susurró con una endemoniadamente voz sexi.

Lina tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no jadear de manera indecorosa al escuchar al Uchiha hablar así ya que, lamentablemente, su imaginación no tenía límites, haciéndole pensar mil y un situaciones en las que ese par hacían _cosas_ no aptas para menores de edad.

Con las mejillas ruborizadas, volvió su vista al frente, intentando escuchar al profesor y olvidarse del par que se encontraba a su lado.

—Como acabo de explicar hace un momento, la primera ley del movimiento rebate la idea aristotélica de que un cuerpo sólo puede mantenerse en movimiento si se le aplica una fuerza. Newton expone que…

Escuchó el ruido de una silla moverse y unos pasos, sabiendo de antemano que ese par estaban más cerca. Nuevamente intentó concentrarse en las palabras del profesor, aún sin voltear a verlos.

—… Esta ley postula, por tanto, que un cuerpo no puede cambiar por sí solo su estado inicial, ya sea en reposo o en movimiento rectilíneo uniforme, a menos que se aplique una fuerza o una serie de fuerzas cuya resultante… —Un golpe seco la sacó de su intento de prestar atención, haciendo que, inevitablemente, volteara a verlos.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con sus manos para evitar gritar ya que, apenas se volteó, se topó con una inesperada imagen que se le grabaría en la cabeza para siempre. Sasuke y Naruto se besaban fogosamente, con el moreno contra la mesa y Uzumaki sometiéndolo contra esta, con sus brazos a cada lado de éste, moviendo sus labios con pasión y lujuria, como si no hubiera fin.

Su respiración se entrecortó y el rubor en sus mejillas se acrecentó por todo su rostro hasta las orejas. Aquella era la escena más excitante y lasciva que había visto en su vida, mejor que las cientos de imágenes e historias que había visto y leído en su vida. Podía ver cómo sus lenguas batallaban por someter a la boca contraria, cómo se acariciaban por encima de la ropa, ignorándola magistralmente.

Lina se preguntó si en realidad se había quedado dormida a mitad de clases y todo eso fuera obra de un increíble y erótico sueño.

Mientras, el par de adolescentes seguía en su labor, encajando sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible, en lo que sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí en una batalla húmeda. Después de unos segundos, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, sin embargo apenas se separaron unos milímetros, el rubio descendió al blanco cuello de su novio, desplazando su lengua por toda la extensión de piel a su alcance haciendo al Uchiha jadear y enredar sus dedos en los rubios cabellos.

Aligerando la presión con la que sometía a su novio, Naruto bajó el cierre de aquella estorbosa camisa que evitaba que tocara su blanca piel, deslizándosela hasta que ésta tocó el suelo, dejando al Uchiha desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Sonriendo ligeramente, hizo un recorrido con su lengua por cuello hasta su clavícula, la cual mordió con saña, haciendo que éste gruñera en un intento de reprimir los sonidos que querían escapar de su boca.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sasuke apartó a Naruto de sí y cambió las posiciones, empotrándolo contra la mesa y bajando el cierre de su chándal naranja. La prenda fue arrojada sin esfuerzo al suelo, siguieron luego la camiseta negra y la bandana de su frente quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Lina observó detenidamente los ojos de ambos chicos que, sin ningún pudor, denotaban mediante sus miradas deseo y lujuria, pero pudo ver más que eso a través de sus ojos, también había rivalidad, cariño, aprecio y… amor. Sin detener su escaneo y aprovechando que ambos habían vuelto a fundirse en un apasionado beso, sus ojos descendieron peligrosamente por sus cuerpos, más concretamente, en los bultos que podían apreciarse claramente bajo los pantalones.

Gimió de manera lastimera cuando vio que Sasuke hizo el amago de quitarle los pantalones al rubio, desabrochando el botón con una velocidad pasmosa, al igual que el cierre. Éste se deslizó por las torneadas piernas de Naruto, el cual los aventó lejos con el pie, quedando solo en bóxers, más concentrado en deslizar su lengua por el contorno de las orejas del moreno, haciendo que a éste le recorriera un placentero escalofrío por la columna.

—Sasuke… —susurró con la voz ronca, tironeando de los pantalones de éste. Se los quitó rápidamente y lanzolos lejos sin importarle donde llegasen a parar.

Sin poder resistirse ningún segundo más, Uzumaki cambió las posiciones, aventándolo sin ninguna delicadeza a la mesa en la que trabajaba Lina haciendo que Sasuke se recostara en esta, subiéndosele encima, tirando todo el material de trabajo de la chica.

Lina apenas y dejó salir un gritito de contenida emoción cuando le vio empotrar al Uchiha contra la mesa, ni siquiera le importó que tiraran todas sus cosas al suelo, lo único que podía hacer ahora era observar aquel fogoso encuentro que siempre imaginó.

—Así que te gusta que domine a Sasuke, ¿o no, Lina-chan? —musitó con la voz jadeante, mirándola de soslayo y divertido las mejillas rojas y mirada expectante de Lina.

Un placentero escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando vio aquellos iris azules velados de deseo, sintiendo como si le atravesara el alma con ellos. Ésta asintió torpemente con la cabeza ya con su cordura muy lejos, daba igual que fueran dibujos, ilusiones o lo que fueran, ¡sólo quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que siempre había soñado y deseado!

—¿Por qué no le mostramos lo que quiere, usuratonkachi? —susurró lascivo Sasuke, sonriendo de medio lado, tomando del cuello a su acompañante para volver a besarlo con fiereza.

El rubio sonrió entre el beso, lamiendo sus labios para que abriera su boca y dejara explorar su cavidad. Segundos después su deseo fue cumplido, ambas lenguas batallando, saboreándose entre ellas, enredándose en una danza lujuriosa. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero las cosas no quedaron así. Naruto descendió al pecho del moreno, más concretamente sus pezones, lamiendo y mordisqueando aquel exquisito pedazo de carne, mientras con sus dedos estimulaba el otro, oyendo fascinado los jadeos contenidos de éste al morderse los labios, con su cuerpo poco a poco perlándose en sudor.

Satisfecho por su trabajo, siguió descendiendo con su lengua, lamiendo sus levemente marcados abdominales y su vientre, hasta llegar a la orilla del elástico de sus bóxers. Dedicándole una sonrisa lasciva a su pareja, éste bajó lentamente con sus dientes la ropa interior, disfrutando la ligera sacudida que dio el moreno cuando rozó suavemente su más que tiesa erección.

Una vez le quitó aquella estorbosa prenda a su amante se inclinó, quedando su cara frente a su erección, y vio satisfecho como aquel rostro le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, jadeando levemente, ordenándole con la mirada aquello que tanto deseaba, así que no le hizo esperar más.

Sacó la lengua y recorrió con ella toda la longitud, sonriendo satisfecho cuando le vio inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y colocando una de sus manos en el rubio cabello, empujándolo hacia abajo para que cumpliera su deber.

Sasuke jadeó enloquecido cuando sintió de golpe aquella húmeda cavidad rodeando su miembro, sintiendo aquella lengua rodeando su glande y esa mano cerrarse en torno a sus testículos, masturbándole, dándole uno de los más exquisitos placeres. Gimió fuertemente cuando sintió aumentar el ritmo de las subidas y bajadas, sintiendo esa exquisita lengua lamer todo su tronco y la mano color canela masturbarle con fuerza. Sintió el calor acumularse en su bajo vientre, indicándole su final.

—¡Arggg, Na… Naruto! —gritó al momento de llegar al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y presionando la mano que lo tenía sujeto del cabello, corriéndose en la boca de este.

El aludido sorbió su esencia, separándose ligeramente para limpiar con su mano el ligero rastro de semen que se había escurrido por la comisura de sus labios y barbilla. Se inclino nuevamente y volvió a tomar aquellos suaves e hinchados labios, separándose sólo para ver con deleite la cara roja y la respiración acelerada de su amante.

Gimió cuando, de improvisto, Sasuke rozó con su rodilla su erección, viéndole sonreír de medio lado. Su problema seguía desatendido.

Gruñendo deseoso, le alzó las piernas hasta posarlas en sus hombros y rozó sus nalgas con su hombría, sonriendo orgulloso al oír jadear a su pareja. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y le sujeto de los muslos, ansiando penetrarle de una vez, como venían haciendo desde hacia tiempo.

A su lado ambos escucharon un jadeo excitado, sabiendo de antemano que aquella chica pervertida no se había perdido movimiento alguno de su acto. La conocían mejor de lo que ella creía, después de todo, estaban en su cabeza, viviendo mil y una situaciones bochornosas y, sobre todo, eróticas en ella.

Lina, por su parte, temblaba ligeramente y sentía cierta parte de su cuerpo húmeda, la cara de un fuerte rojo y con calor en todo su cuerpo. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería que acabara jamás. Observó con depravado deleite cómo Naruto penetraba lentamente a Sasuke, quién gimió agónicamente, sus mejillas completamente pintadas de carmín. Joder, ¡que aquello era la gloria de toda fujoshi!

_"Lina…"_

¡Oh, Dios! Aquel sensual rubio había entrado por completo en el Uchiha y había iniciado un vaivén de caderas por demás exquisito.

_"¿Lina...?"_

Ambos gemían de manera ronca y el rubio aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas, haciendo que Sasuke le clavara las uñas en la espalda, en vano intento de controlar su libido.

_"Linaaaa..."_

Gruñendo extasiado y sintiendo acercarse el final, Naruto tomo el miembro de su pareja y empezó a masturbarle con fuerza, las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y, en un ronca gemido, ambos dejaron salir su blanca esencia. Mancharon la mesa con su semen.

Lina soltó un agudo gritito, viendo con satisfacción cómo el semen manchaba ambos cuerpos y ensuciaba su mesa de trabajo. Ambos shinobis jadeaban satisfechos, vio cómo Naruto descansaba su frente en la contraria. Ambos se miraron con una ligera sonrisa y…

—¡LINA!

—¡Ahhh!

Gritó, cayendo de espaldas contra el piso, sintiendo recorrer el dolor en toda su espina dorsal y su cadera. Aguantando el dolor, logró sentarse y acarició con su mano la parte baja de su espalda, intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor.

—Lina, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación un chico, poniéndose en cuclillas hasta su altura.

Lina parpadeó confundida al avistar el rostro de uno de sus compañeros de clase y único amigo, su cara en una mueca de preocupación. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Lo estaba antes de que le gritara y pudiera terminar de ver…!

Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. _Mi mesa,_ pensó con preocupación, parándose de golpe. ¡Si veía lo que había en ella seguramente se infartaría!

Lamentablemente cuando se acercó a ella, no encontró nada. Sus libros, al igual que su libreta, estaban perfectamente acomodados, su lápiz al lado de éstos al igual que su lapicero y su goma. No había ninguna sustancia _sospechosa_ en la mesa, y la silla a su lado estaba acomodada y, sobretodo, vacía.

_Como si nadie la hubiera tocado, _pensó confundida. Así que, después de todo, ¿sólo había sido un sueño?

Soltó una carcajada, asustando un poco al chico a su lado. ¡Claro que todo había sido un sueño! Sasuke y Naruto jamás le visitarían, mucho menos tendrían sexo frente a ella; es más, ¡ni si quiera sabían de su existencia! Negó repetidamente con la cabeza, al parecer la clase de física la había aburrido tanto que tuvo un sueño más pesado y agradable de lo normal.

Una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios, volteó a ver al chico que seguía a su lado, con una expresión de preocupación y miedo claramente descifrable en su rostro. Hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Lamento haberte asustado, Hotaru*. No fue mi intención, creo que el haberme dormido toda la clases de física me afecto un poco, je —rió ligeramente. Hotaru solo le miro confundido.

—¿De qué hablas, Lina? Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo, te llamé hace un rato ya que tocaron el timbre y tú seguías inmóvil. Parecías en una especie de trance ya que hacías unas muecas raras y unos sonidos igual de extraños, además que tenías la cara roja. ¿Estás seguras que te sientes bien? —terminó con preocupación. No quería que su amiga sufriera de alguna extraña enfermedad.

Por respuesta la aludida le miro con extrañeza. ¿Qué estuvo despierta? ¡Sí, claro! Seguramente le estaba mintiendo para no hacerla sentir mal por haberse dormido a media clase o tal vez le estaba gastando una broma ya que lo que había soñado hace unos momentos solo era eso, un sueño.

Estuvo a punto de golpearle por mentiroso cuando vio algo detrás de Hotaru que la paralizó.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahí, completamente vestidos pero con el cabello algo revuelto y lo más raro, sonriendo cómplices. Naruto la saludó agitando su brazo mientras que Uchiha solo inclinó levemente la cabeza. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Nos vemos, Lina-chan! Para la próxima intentaremos no aparecer mientras estas en clases, 'ttebayo —exclamó con energía, guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo y, tomando del brazo a su pareja, ambos empezaron a desaparecer como si fueran espejismos, pero no sin antes escuchar un susurro.

—No fue un sueño… —Acompañado de una mirada ónix y una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, desaparecieron ambos en segundos.

Quedó con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, viendo, sin mirar, el lugar por el que ambos shinobis habían desaparecido. No lo podía creer.

—Lina, ¿qué te pasa? De repente te pusiste pálida… ¡Lina!

Gritó lo último al ver como su amiga se desplomaba en el piso, con los ojos aún desorbitados pero con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Hotaru salió corriendo en busca de la enfermera, ¡no sabía que había pasado ahí!

Mientras tanto Lina, antes de perder la conciencia, atinó a pensar con cierto morbo: _¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo, las manzanas y los estudios no resultaron tan mala combinación" _y se desmayó.

* * *

Hotaru*: Obviamente no iba a poner un verdadero nombre aquí, asi que simplemente puse a un chico cualquiera (basado en un compañero de clases) y le puse un nombre de pila japonés.

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Para ser mi primer fic y lime-lemon no ha estado mal, ¿verdad? Lamento si les pareció confuso el final, pero así decidí que seria n.n

Como dije al principio, esta historia va dedicada a mi querida amiga, **Manzani Ta Roja**, y también para celebrar el cumple de nuestro rubio favorito. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? XD

De antemano le doy gracias a mi magnifica beta, ¡Astoria Thalassa! Sin ti no hubiera publicado nada, amiga, muchas gracias por leer mis despliegues pervertidos :D

Finalmente, ¿qué tal un review? No te llevas ni tres minutos y lo mejor, ¡son gratis!

Nos leeremos es mis próximos proyectos que, espero, puedan empezar a publicarse en diciembre ^w^

¡Gracias por leer! *se marcha*


End file.
